warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Rising
Peace has been around the lake for many seasons. Dark Forest has been defeated, but there will be new evil and ambitious cats rising up and filling the Place of No Stars again. The Dark Forest battle is now less than a memory, only a legend that few cats believe. Dark Forest is plotting there revenge, and never before have there been so many evil cats, all trying to rule all the clans by the lake. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Falconstar, small, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with a scar across her face from a falcon attack when she was a kit. Created by Amberfire. apprentice: Sunpaw Deputy: Sparkwish: Ginger she-cat. apprentice: Larkpaw Medicine Cat: Cloudshatter. Beautiful dappled gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Created by Amberfire. Warriors: Flamefoot: white tom with orange right front foot and amber eyes. Created by Aquamarine1212. apprentice: Snowpaw Icepelt- tom with sharp blue eyes and snow white fur. Created by Birdpaw. Oakscar- battlescarred dark tabby tom. Emeraldwhisker- shiny silver she-cat with emerald green eyes. apprentice, Rainpaw Leopardnight-Black she-cat with golden spots and dark eyes. Foxeye- Ginger tom with amber eyes. Weaselblaze-ginger and cream tom. Copperbreeze-reddish brown tabby tom. Hollycloud-soft gray tabby she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Amberpaw Moonstorm-silvery-white tom. Flowertruth-tortiseshell she-cat. Mossstripe-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mothsoul-pale brown tabby she-cat with darker brown circles around her eyes. her golden eyes look as if she can look right into your soul. Lightheart-pale cream tom with yellow eyes. Silenteyes-blind white she-cat with pupelless eyes, one green, one amber. Lavendermoon-silvery tabby she-cat with strange purple eyes. Turqoisemoth-pale brown tabby she-cat with turqoise eyes. Greensong-Golden she-cat with bright green eyes. Tabbyshade-Dark gray tabby tom. Lightningstreak- Fast Ginger and white tom with jagged stripes like lightning Apprentices: Larkpaw: Redish brown she-cat with blue eyes. Sunpaw- fluffy, cynical, sharp-tounged, witty, light ginger tom with green eyes with yellow flecks. Created by Birdpaw. Snowpaw- fluffy, pure white she-cat with green eyes with yellow flecks. Created by Birdpaw Rainpaw- Smart, proud, long limbed, sleek, blue-gray she cat with sharp green eyes. Created by Birdpaw. Amberpaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Queens: Frozenfrost-icey white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Foxeye's kits, Tallkit (brown tabby tom.), Mistkit, (pale silvery blue-gray she-cat.) and Sorrelkit (Golden tabby she-cat) Sweetmist- Pretty silvery gray she-cat. Expecfting Oakscar's kits. Daywind-long-haired ginger she-cat. Expecting Copperbreeze's kits. Elders: Gorsebranch: Graying tabby tom. Marshflower: brown and gray she-cat. ShadowClan Leader: Fallowstar- Big pitch black tom with sharp yellow eyes. Created by Birdpaw Deputy: Smokeshade: Dark gray, almost black tom with unusually deep, dark blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Olivefall- Sleek black she-cat with olive green eyes. Warriors: Cherryheart :orange she-cat with black spots and brown eyes. Created by Aquamarine1212. apprentice, Marshpaw Toadnight- black and gray tom. Blizzardpond- gray tom with lots of tiny white flecks and blue eyes. Secretflower- half-clan tortiseshell she-cat. Grayspring-Gray tom with strong legs. apprentice, Volepaw Emeraldwind-long-haried tabby she-cat with emerald eyes. Automnspirit-ginger she-cat with golden eyes. Hareowl-dusty brown and white tabby tom Ravennight-cruel and bloodthirsty black she-cat. apprentice, Rabbitpaw Flowerwinter-white tortiseshell she-cat. Siderstreak- black tom with silver streaks Embernight-black tom with ginger paws. Lizardbreeze-long-haired gray tom. Speckleear-silver tabby she-cat with speckled ears. Breezegaze-long-haired black tom with bright amber eyes. Wettooth-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. He has sort of a plroblem and Drools. Cloverclaw-flaming ginger she-cat Apprentices: Marshpaw- dark gray-brown she-cat. Volepaw- small brown tom with ginger flecks. Rabbitpaw-mysterious brown tabby tom. Queens: Dawnbird: Cream she-cat. Motherly and cares for all kits.Mother of Grayspring's kits Nightkit:( Dark gray she-cat) and Oakkit: (Mottled brown tom.) Tinylily- small gray she-cat. mother of Hareowl's kit: Silverkit (Silver she-cat) Elders: Sleepyshine- cream tom. Blossemleaf- tortiseshell she-cat. WindClan Leader: Rabbitstar - Light brown tom, skinny. Pale blue- almost gray- eyes. Created by Arti. Deputy: Whitewillow, small, lithe white she-cat with tabby patches and green eyes. Created by Stargaze. Medicine Cat: Duskfeather, a mottled brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. Created by Stargaze. Warriors: Grasswing: Golden she-cat with green eyes. apprentice: Swiftpaw Beetleshine: black tom. apprentice, Moorpaw Amberdapple: gold she-cat with brown dapples on her pelt and green eyes. Created by' 'Aquamarine1212. Berryflame- ginger tom with amber eyes. Birchtail-Dark brown tabby tom apprentice, Brokenpaw Robinsun-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Betrayaltruth-reddish brown tom with strangely dark eyes. Midnightshade-black she-cat with gray eyes. Hawkfang- brown tabby tom. Bloodnose-ginger tom with an infected nose wound that always re-opens. {C Thrushspring-golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Cloudedsnow-pretty white she-cat with one blind eye. Racoondawn- Ring-tailed long-furred pale gray she-cat Ivoryclaw- shiny-furred brown tabby tom with unusually long and sharp claws. Goldenfur-Golden tom Eagleflight-fast brown and white tom. Willowberry-Silvery white she-cat Russettruth- Ginger and white she-cat. Apprentices: Swiftpaw: Tortiseshell she-cat. Moorpaw-Golden brown tabby tom. Brokenpaw- Gray-and-white tom with a broken tail. Queens: Mallowcloud-Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Berryflame's kits Milkkit (Cream tom with ginger patches ), Onekit (Fluffy mottled brown tom.), Breezekit, (Long-haired Silver she-cat ), and Echokit (Silver and white she-cat) Kestralshimmer- shiny-furred brown she-cat (Mother of Ivoryclaw's kits Brakenkit (grayish Ginger tom. to be name) and Springkit (Long-haired silver tabby she-cat.) Elders: Harepelt: dark tabby tom. Deadflight-Dark tabby tom with broken paw. RiverClan Leader: Splashstar: White she-cat with silvery-gray patches. apprentice: Troutpaw Deputy: Silvermist - A pretty silver she-cat with light blue eyes. Created by Arti. app''r''entice: Mallowpaw Medicine Cat: Toadstone: Old pale gray tom. Warriors: Stoneheart: fierce gray tabby tom with cold green eyes. Created by Amberfire. Lightsky: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes. Created by Amberfire. Bramblepelt: Senior warrior. Dark brown, almost black, longhaired Tom with amber eyes.Created by Amberfire. Stargaze, long-limbed, night-black she-cat with glossy fur, a white patch around one eye, and sky blue eyes. Created by Stargaze. apprentice: Storkpaw Troutsplash: blue-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Created by Aquamarine1212. Grayclaw- dark gray tom. Wavetruth-blue gray tom. Ottereyes-brown tabby she-cat. apprentice, Runningpaw Reedsoul-reddish brown tabby tom. Pearlstripe- shiny furred pinky-cream she-cat with sea-green eyes apprentice, Pinkpaw Cedarsecret- Secretive Dark tabby tom. Hopesnow- White she-cat. Darklight- dappled white and black tom. Terrorpond- blue-gray tom. Petalfeather- fluffy tortiseshell she-cat Winternight-black she-cat with white spots. Leafwing-golden tabby she-cat. Apprentices: Troutpaw: Silvery gray tom. :Mallowpaw - A gray she-cat with pretty green eyes.Created by Arti. :Storkpaw- A long-legged tom, white with black legs and blue eyes. Created by Arti. :Pinkpaw- pinkish ginger she-cat. :Runningpaw- Gray and white tom. Queens: Icelily-white she-cat. Expecting Cedarsecret's kits. Elders: Minnowstream: Silvery-gray she-cat very old and the oldest cat in the clans. Cats Outside the clans Elm: Old loner. Mottled brown tom. Scratch: Fierce black tom. Duchess: Fluffy white kittypet she-cat. Prologue It was a night of no moon. A cats, barely visable in the darkness slunk through the thick undergrowth. She stopped when she reached an abandoned twoleg nest. Slipping inside, she reilized by scent that there were several cats already there. It was hard to tell who they were, because the had all disguised there scents, but there were many. A low growl, belonging to a tom broke through the darkness. "You're late." The she-cat narrowed her eyes and faced the shadow where the voice was coming from. "I had to finish what I was doing back at the camp. Sunpaw was restless.""Well, I expect you to be on time next new moon." The growl continued. "The meeting's about to start." The words were barely out of his mouth when a snow-white tom appeared. He was pale, and somewhat more visable than the other cats. He was transparent and its pelt was ragged, torn, and bloody. "Greetings Coldheart." The she-cat meowed. More words of greeting filled the abandoned twoleg nest. Coldheart waved his tail for silence, And he bagan to speak. "The Dark Forest has come up with a solution to the problem to our plan..." He began to explain the improved plan. All the cats in the abandoned twoleg nest listened eagerly. Though these were not the cats who would believe in nursury tales, they hung on to Coldheart's every word. The Dark Forest was nothing but a legend in Clan life these days, but Coldheart and his companions in the place of no stars knew it was a great advantage if their victems did not beleive in them. At least most cats didn't beleive in every kit's favorite nursery tale. A few around the lake did in fact beleive, but they kept it to themselves... Chapter 1 - Amberpaw Amberpaw woke up to the sound of rocks tumbling down the sides of the camp's walls. Sitting up, she noticed Rainpaw, Larkpaw and Snowpaw were still asleep; Sunpaw was resting in the medicine den recovering from a cough. She curled up, trying to fall back asleep, but a nagging thought stopped her from joining her denmates in peaceful slumber. What was that sound? It sounded as though some cat had left the camp from the secret exit her mentor, Hollycloud, had told her about. Amberpaw crawled out of the apprentices den, wondering who had left the camp so late at night. She walked towards the sloped wall of the camp, tasting the air for scents. Unable to detect a scent, Amberpaw looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the escaping cat. The sky was dark, with no moon. only the stars shone brightly in the sky. Part of the sky was covered up by a big, dark cloud. shivers ran down her spine as she thought of the legend of The Dark Forest. No cat beleives the Dark Forest exists, but why couldn't it? Pineclaw definitly couldn't go to StarClan! The memory of the amber-eyed dark tabby, said to be decended from Tigerstar himself, caused Amberpaw to cringe. She had been a kit, only two moons old, when he attacked his own clan, hungry for leadership. Hoping for Falconstar to surrender, Pineclaw had killed her sister, Hopekit. Greif clenched Amberpaw's heart. Hopekit had been her best friend in the whole clan, and she was gone now. Without thinking, Amberpaw walked closer to the stone wall. Her nose brushed against something soft. Fur! She breathed in the scent of the gray fur, hoping to figure out which cat it belonged to. Cloudshatter! ''The name flashed through her mind. But why had Cloudshatter left the camp, and why by the emergency escape? If she was collecting herbs, no cat would stop her. Amberpaw couldn't figure out why Cloudshatter would leave, especially if Sunpaw was sick. Suspicion flickered through her mind. Cloudshatter was Pineclaw's sister. ''I must be imagining things. ''She thought. With a yawn, Amberpaw reilized how tired she was. She crawled back into the apprentces den. ''Maybe it was medicine cat stuff... ''She thought as she dozed off to sleep. ... "Wake up, you've slept in until sun-high." Rainpaw's voice broke into Amberpaw's restless sleep. The image of Pineclaw's long claws digging into her sister's soft golden fur had stalked it's way into her dreams. Hopekit's last cry still echoed in her ears. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Hopekit's scared and pleadng amber eyes left her vision to be replaced by sunlght streaming through the entrance to the apprentices den. Rainpaw stood over her, her sharp green eyes shining with worry. "I'm fine..." Amberpaw meowed, "What's Hollycloud got planned for me?" She stood up and shretched. The sun shone on her ginger fur, turning it a warm amber colour. "Border patrol, with me and Flamefoot!" Snowpaw meowed, padding up behind Rainpaw. A flash of energy sparked through Amberpaw. A run through the forest would do her good.Shakeing off the lingering remnants of her dreams, she stood up. Rainpaw dipped her head and ran off to join Larkpaw. The two apprentices were heading off to battle training. "Lucky furballs." Snowpaw muttered. Amberpaw murmured in agreement. ''Everything's so peaceful right now, there's almost no point in border patrols. The two apprentices walked over to Flamefoot and Hollycloud, who were sitting a few tail-lenths away from the camp entrance. "Ready to go?" Hollycloud asked, looking at Amberpaw with worry in her eyes. "Of course!" Amberpaw replied cheerfully. Hollycloud flicked her tail. "Okay then, let's go." The patrol met no cats as they walked along the WindClan border and the lakeshore. They were just reaching the ShadowClan border when they heard a splash. Amberpaw's ears pricked hoping to hear more. She could just picck up the sound of sneering voices, too far away to hear the words. After a little while, a patrol of four ShadowClan cats appeared on the other side of the river. A black she-cat growled to a mud-covered black tom with ginger paws. Amberpaw strained her ears to hear what she was saying, but the rushing river was making it to hard to hear the black she-cat's quiet words. A gray tabby tom laughed and shoved the mud-covered tom off his paws. The black she-cat glared at the two toms and stepped towards Amberpaw's patrol with the apprentice. Amberpaw recognized the apprentice as Rabbitpaw. She knew him from gatherings, though not very well. "Ignore them!" The black she-cat snapped at Snowpaw, Who Amberpaw reilized was watching the ShadowClan toms. "They are being mouse-brained fools." Her voice changed to a cool meow. "You have no right to order my apprentice around, Ravennight." Flamefoot meowed, matching Ravennight's cool voice. "And we don't care two mouse-tails what your clan-mates are doing. We'll let you carry on with your patrol, and we will carry on with ours." Ravennight growled. "That's not why we are here. ShadowClan needs more territory, and I'd like to supprise Fallowstar by taking it." Amberpaw's pelt began to bristle, and she noticed Hollycloud unsheathing her claws. "Run and get help!" Her mentor meowed to Snowpaw. Just as Snowpaw was rushing off, Ravennight let out screeching yowl. "ShadowClan, Attack!" Chapter 2 - Embernight All around Embernight, his clanmates laughed at him. He had gone on the sunhigh patrol with Ravennight, Rabbitpaw and Wettooth. A particularly plump bird had been pecking near the roots of a tree, and He had gotten a little carried away chasing it. Now he found himself covered in mud, on a particularly wet stretch of shoreline near the lake. To make matters worse, he had not caught the bird. Embernight bravely stepped out of the mud, and began to lick himself clean. He would not show weakness in front of these cats. "Mouse-brain!" Ravennight spat. "Now ThunderClan will know we're here!" Wettooth stepped forwards, his eyes gleaming in amusement and drool dripping out of his mouth. "We're supposed to be patroling our borders, not playing in the mud like a kit!" He sneered. Embernight's black pelt bristled, his claws digging into the soft ground. Wettooth had trained with him when they were apprentices, and although the gray tabby tom was three moons younger than him, and only recently made a warrior, he always took any chance he got to make fun of him. Ravennight shot him one last irritated look and stalked off towards the border. She flicked her tail for the rest of the patrol to follow. Rabbitpaw ran ahead to join his mentor. Wettooth spat at Embernight one last time ran off to join Ravennight. Embernight rolled his eyes and ran off to join the rest of the patrol. He followed Ravennight through the trees to the ThunderClan border where there was a patrol of cats walking. Reilizing he was still covered in mud, Embernight's pelt grew hot in embaressment. "You ruined the element of supprise!" Ravennight growled in his ear. Wettooth laughed and shoved him off his paws. Ravennight glared at the two toms before stalking forward to meet the ThunderClan patrol. Wettooth openly sneered at Emberight. How did I get to be on this patrol. ''Embernight wondered. Wettooth and Ravennight were the only cats in the whole clan who seemed to dislike him. He had plenty of friends, after all he was a great warrior, was friendly and Fallowstar's son. Even Wettooth's sister, who agreed with everthing that her brother said, was one of his closest friends. Ravennight's comand to attack broke through his thoughts, and Embernight noticed the white pelt of one of the ThunderClan apprentices dashing off, to get help he supposed. ''Who died and made Ravennight deputy! Only deputies can call out fights like this, and last time I looked, Smokeshade was perfectly healthy! He thought irritatedly. "Stop sitting there like lost kit!" Ravennight spat at him."We're loosing!" Anger bubbling up in him, he sprang at the ginger apprentice. He felt his claws rake through her fur, performing moves that should only be used on a highly trained warrior, not some half trained apprentice. Reilization struck him like a bolt of lightning. "I'm sorry!" He meowed to the apprentice. I shouldn't take out my anger on an apprentice! ''But the apprentice did not get up. Worry flashed through him and he began to search for any sign that the apprentice was still alive. That's when he reilized she was still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief. "Amberpaw!" the gray tabby she-cat yowled. ''Her mentor? Ravennight, Rabbitpaw and Wettooth stood blocking her path. "Amberpaw will come with us!" Ravennight spat. "we're taking her prisoner." Disbeleif shone in the gray tabby's eyes that Embernight was sure mirrored his own. "Come on, let's go." Ravennight spat. She nudged Amberpaw up and forced her along. Wettoth padded at her side. Embernight turned to face Amberpaw's mentor. "I'm sorry." He meowed. "You'll get her back. Fallowstar will be mad when he finds out Ravennight took her prisoner. Now is a time of peace." The gray tabby she-cat's eyes shone with understanding, and Embernight turned around and dashed to keep up with the patrol. Chapter 3 - Mallowpaw "The gathering ended when a cloud covered the moon. Cats spat at each other, claws unsheathed." Minnowstream meowed as she told the apprentices the legend of the dark forest. "Dawnpelt caused this, all because she didn't think a crack in the ice was enough to blame for her brother's death." Mallowpaw listened eagerly, this was her fovorite story. She heard Pinkpaw's snort behind her. "Like all this really happened." Mallowpaw turned her head to glare at the pinkish ginger apprentice standing at the entrance to the elders den. "I don't get why you want to listen to this load of fox dung." Pinkpaw sighed. "Anways, Silvermist wants you for training." Dissapointed, Mallowpaw rose to her paws. This story could help someday! everyone says the Dark Forest is just a myth, part of a story to scare kits. Part of one of the greatest legends, but they're all being mouse-brained. What if The Dark Forest ''has ''come to full power again and is training cats. '' "I'll come back and hear the rest of the story later." She told the elder. behind her, she could hear PInkpaw's paws shifting impatiently. "I'm coming, keep your fur on." Mallowpaw said with a ''mrrow of amusement. Pinkpaw snorted. as the two cats walked away, Pinkpaw turned to face Mallowpaw. "you shouldn't spend all your time in there, well not any more than you have to." Mallowpaw knew she was talking about the apprentice duties. "Well, I suppose you are a kit!" Pinkpaw sneered. "Believing in nursery tales and all." Mallowpaw's pelt fluffed up in embaressment. She remembered the day she had confessed her fears about the dark forest to her denmates. It was at that time she reilized no other cats believed in the legend. She still felt the cold fear that the Dark forest could use that to their advantages. "I don't believe in nursery tales!" Mallowpaw lied. "Every cat knows the dark forest is just a tale to keep kits from straying to far." When she saw that Pinkpaw was not convinced, she added. "honestly. I was hardly more than a kit when I said that. Now I'm almost a warrior!" Pinkpaw dipped her head, satisfied with her answer. Mallowpaw let out a sigh of relief, too quiet for her denmate to hear. "What are we doing today?" She asked Silvermist when she reached her mentor. Silvermist smiled. "Battle training." Mallowpaw's mentor replied. "Let's go!" Silvermist walked out of the camp. Mallowpaw followed her mentor eagerly. It was a nice day. The sun felt warm on her gray pelt, and the only sounds she could hear was birds singing and the river rushing towards the lake. It would be a nice day for hunting, and Mallowpaw envied the hunting patrols. Soon they arrived at the training hollow. "Soon you will be made a warrior." Silvermist began. "So today I'm going to assess your fighting skills. Attack me, pretend I am an enemy warrior." Mallowpaw narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where to strike. Her mind was racing, remembering battle stratigies Silvermist had taught her. Then, as fast as lightning, She leaped, aiming for Silvermist's back. Silvermist darted away. Mallow was expecting this, and landed smoothy on her paws and darted underneath her mentor and had time to rake her paws, claws sheathed, along her mentors belly before shooting out."Good job!" Silvermist praised. "Now let's see how well your defensive moves are." They trained until the sun began to set. "It won't be long until you're made a warrior!" Silvermist meowed as they were walking back to the camp. Mallowpaw smiled. Her muscles ached from training so hard. Back at the camp, everyone was crowded around something in the center of the clearing. "What happened?" Mallowpaw asked Storkpaw. When he turned to face her he was suprised to see grief in his eyes. "Pearlstripe's patrol ran into the rogue that's been scented in our territory recently. There was a fight, and Ottereyes was killed." Runningpaw let out a wail of grief, and Mallowpaw remembered that Runningpaw had been Ottereyes's apprentice. "All cats old enough to swim please gather for a clan meeting!" Splashstar yowled. The clan was already gathered. "We have lost many warriors lately to that." Splashstar explained, her voice hollow with grief. "And he myst be dealt with. However, at the moment we are not ready to launch an attack. In the meantime, there must be five cats in each patrol, and the number of patrols will be increased. We must stop this sort of thing from happening in the future." Mallowpaw heard the clan murmur in agreement as Splashstar leaped down to join her clanmates. Mallowpaw turned her head towards the stars. Oh StarClan, why is this happening to us? Why is it that we can not defend ourselves against one rogue? Chapter 4 - Robinsun Robinsun looked over the moors from the highest hill on WindClan territory. She enjoyed the feeling of wind rushing through her ginger fur. She closed her eyes and wished life could always be like this, but she, as a senior warrior, knew better than make wishes like that. trails and trouble always came into the life of the clan. "Are you coming?" Amberdapple called to her. Robinsun was snapped out of her daydreaming. "You go ahead, I'll meet you back at camp, I want to enjoy some hunting on a nice day like this." "Suit yourself." Amberdapple shrugged and ran off, followed by Racoondawn and Eagleflight. Robinsun watched them go and went back to her daydreaming as she ran over the moors in search of preyscent. Soon she found a rabbit scent trail, and she started running towards the rabbit. When she got close enough, she leaped, and cleanly bit the rabbit's neck. Her mouth watered as the rich scent filled her nose, but she knew the clan must be fed first, she'd eat once she got back to the camp. Then Robinsun reilized she was nearing the ThunderClan border. She was about to turn around and head back when a rabbit shot past her. She couldn't resist trying to catch it, so she raced after it. Only when she had caught it did she reilize she had crossed the border. Her pelt burned with embaressment and she hoped no cat had seen her. She stepped back over the stream and looked back over the border. "What do you think you're doing?" A voice called from ThunderClan territory. Robinsun was suprised that the voice was playful, not angry. She spun around and saw a silvery white tom sitting at the border. "What do you want?" Robinsun meowed sharply. "Is that any way to speak to an enemy warrior who just saw you cross their border?" The ThunderClan tom meowed playfully. "My name's Moonstorm, what's yours?" "Robinsun." Robinsun growled. What was Moonstorm playing at? "I've seen you hunting around here before." Moonstorm went on. "I think you're the most beutiful cat I've ever seen." Robinsun gasped. This ThunderClan cat wanted to break the warrior code! Yet for some reason, she felt her heart glow at the words Moonstorm just meowed. Do share the feelings he has for me? Stop it, even if I do, I shouldn't break the warrior code! "W-we can't do this." Robinsun whispered. "Remember the legends, nothing good ever comes out of these things." "Well, If Leafpool and Crowfeather had never fallen in love where would the clans be now? Scattered as rogues or dead." Moonstorm pointed out. "Just give me a chance, meet me here at moonhigh." "I-I can't. This just can't happen, what if some cat finds out?" Robinsun meowed. She picked up her rabbit, turned around and ran off before Moonstorm could give her more reason to do this. "I'll wait here at moon-high, just in case!" Moonstorm called. It won't happen. I could never be disloyal to my clan like that. But as she thought the words, her heart seemed to break open. I'm just being silly. ''She tried to convince herself. ''There are plenty of toms back in WindClan, and Birchtail's been padding after me for moons, why not give him a chance? ''But in her heart she knew the only cat she wanted to take as a mate was Moonstorm. Chapter 5 - Amberpaw Amberpaw blinked open her eyes. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the black tom with ginger paws scratching her fiercely. As her eyes began to focus, she wondered if ShadowClan had stolen territory, this place reeked of ShadowClan. Then she realized a black she-cat tending to her wounds. She wonderd why Cloudshatter wasn't doing this, and who was this cat? ThunderClan didn't have any pure black she-cats. Then Amberpaw realized the she-cat smelled of ShadowClan, and remembered that ShadowClan's medicine cat, Olivefall, was a black she-cat. "Am I in ShadowClan?"Amberpaw rasped. Olivefall nodded. "Ravennight's patrol took you prisioner." Olivefall explained. "Fallowstar will be here to see you momentarily." The words where scarcely out of her mouth when a Fallowstar, pitch black tom with sharp yelow eyes padded in. "How's the ThunderClan apprentice doing?" Amberpaw was about to tell him she could answer for herself, but realized how strong and feirce the ShadowClan leader seemed. She was too shy to say anything. "Her wounds need time to heal." Olivefall told him. "I hope your not going to use her to bargain for territory. She's only an apprentice, and there's nothing in the warrior code that tells you that you can use other cats to gain what you need. StarClan wouldn't be happy." "I trust Ravennight's judgement, and she feels we need more territory." Fallowstar meowed. Amberpaw felt her heart drop. How would her clan react? Dispite the fact it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help feeling bad. Either ThunderClan would fight, and cats would get hurt, or maybe even killed, or they would give up a chunk of prey-rich territory. Amberpaw knew what ThunderClan would choose, and if a cat died, she'd never forgiver herself. "So it be then." Olivefall meowed, and Amberpaw could tell she was unhappy with her leader's decision, but couldn't challenge it in front of a cat from another clan. Fallowstar smiled and nodded. He padded out of the den. "I apologize for Fallowstar's actions. But in truth, you are hardly fit to travel, with you scars." Olivefall meowed. "It's okay, I understand." Amberpaw meowed. She found it strange how the ShadowClan medicine cat was nicer than ThunderClan's. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Then the black tom with ginger paws padded in. "Fallowstar assigned me to guard the apprentice." He meowed. "She has to stay in the spare den." Olivefall dipped her head. "Be careful Embernight, we don't want to reopen her wounds." "I will." Embernight turned to Amberpaw. "Sorry about scratching you so badly, I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me." "It's fine." Amberpaw meowed. "I understand. I saw how the others were treating you." Embernight glanced embaressingly at Olivefall, as if feeling awkward at how his clanmates were being blamed for blullying. "Let's get you do your den then." He meowed. Chapter 6 - Embernight Embernight had barely been able to believe his ears when he heard Fallowstar was taking Amberpaw prisoner. He remembered boiling with rage when he heard his father say those words. The young ThunderClan apprentice was sleeping. Embernight's task was to guard her until ThunderClan made their decision. Suddenly the ginger apprentice began twitching in her sleep, dreaming. It didn't seem to be a happy dream. As he heard her pain filled mews Embernight hoped they weren't because of how badly he had wounded her. He wouldn't forgive himself if he were the one to have traumatized the young apprentice. Suddenly Amberpaw jolted awake. Her eyes reflected the moon as she realized she wasn't in her dream anymore. "I'm sorry." Embernight whispered, so he wouldn't wake his clanmates. "Was your dream about how badly I hurt you?" Amberpaw shook her head, a haunted look still in them. "Hopekit... Pineclaw..." She whispered. "What?" Embernight asked, but almost hoped he hadn't once Amberpaw explained. "That's horrible." He whispered. ''She's so young to have gone through all that. "I hope Pineclaw rots in the dark forest!" Amberpaw hissed, then her eyes widened, realising she admitted a secret, Embernight guessed. "It's okay, I believe in the Dark Forest too." Embernight meowed, suprised he wasn't the only one. "I feel so lost away from ThunderClan." Amberpaw whispered, seemingly ashamed. It was then Embernight made a decision. It may seem impossible, and he risked the wrath of his leader and clanmates. "I'll help you get home, but we can't do it alone. I'll go talk to Olivefall." Amberpaw's eyes widened in fear. "Relax, Olivefall's my sister, she won't betray me." Embernight soothed. "I'll go wake her." He padded across the camp ... It was the night after Embernight and Olivefall had planned Amberpaw's escape, and tonight was the night they would act. Earlier that day, Olivefall had spoken to a ThunderClan patrol, telling them to send cat to meet the at the border. It was Embernight's job to bring Amberpaw there, unoticed by the night patrols. So far they had managed to get away from the camp, and they were half way towards the border. Embernight knew Blizzardpond was leading a patrol, and was taking extra care not to be noticed. He stiffened as he heard a twig snapped nearby, but relaxed when he realized it was only a squirrel. Amberpaw seemed to have a new energy. Her ears pricked, and Embernight could tell she was happy to be going home. It wasn't long until he caught sight of the ThunderClan border, and he could make out the shape of a patrol waiting for the arrival of Amberpaw. In those few moments he forgot to be careful. He heard a twig snap and caught the scent of Blizzardpond's patrol. "Run." He mouthed to Amberpaw, hoping the patrol wouldn't notice. As the ginger apprentice sped off, Blizzardpond leaped and pinned him down. "Why's the apprentice escaping?" The gray tom hissed. "She's smarter than any of us realized. She found a way out, and I've been chasing her, trying to bring her back to our camp," Embernight gasped. He and Olivefall had come up with an escuse if this were to happen. "Likely story." Spiderstreak, a black tom with silver streaks spat. Secretflower nodded, but Embernight expected the tortiseshell she-cat was trying to prove her loyalty. The clan had discovered only a half moon ago that she was half clan. Her mother was ShadowClan, her father was WindClan. Now no one in the clan trusted her very much. "It's true." Embernight lied. "There's a hole in the prisoner's den, one we didn't notice. Fallowstar ordered that no on was to go in with her, remember?" Blizzardpond stepped off of Embernight. "That makes sense." He meowed. "I'm sorry for falsly accusing you." Spiderstreak and Secretflower nodded in agreement. "It's okay, It's a mistake any cat could make." Embernight meowed, glad that it was only Ravennight and Wettooth who mistrusted him. "Our patrol is done, we should head back to the camp and report out escaped prisoner." Secretflower meowed in her soft, honeyed voice. Blizzardpond dipped his head curtly. "Good idea." He meowed gruffly. As the patrol padded away, Embernight glanced back at the ThunderClan border. In the light of the nearly-full moon, he saw Amberpaw dipping her head in thanks before padding after her clanmates. Embernight smiled and fell in step beside Secretflower. Chapter 7 - Mallowpaw After a long evening of grieving for Ottereyes, Mallowpaw padded into the apprentices den. She was not close enough with Ottereyes to stay up all night keeping a vigil. The only apprentice who was doing so was Runningpaw. She felt a stab of pity for the gray and white tom. She was so tired she could not keep her eyes open for long, and soon she drifted off into a deep sleep. She opened her eyes in a greenleaf-warm forest. She was shocked to not be in the apprentices den, and was even more shocked to see Ottereyes sitting in front of her, her brown tabby pelt shining with stars. I must be in StarClan. She thought with wonder. She never dreamed she'd see the hunting grounds of her ancestors before she began to hunt among the stars herself. "Do you have a message for me?" Mallowpaw asked. Ottereyes dipped her head. "A dark force is rising." she meowed. "Stronger and more powerful than ever before. HIstory is about to repeat itself, but few will believe this to be true. You must meet three other cats, one from each clan, at the gathering in a few days time. You will know who they are. You four are the only hope of the clans, or they'll be lost in the darkness forever." "Is it the Dark Forest?" Mallowpaw breathed, knowing that her fears were safe from scorn here, in StarClan. Ottereyes dipped her head, and her eyes began to stare, as if she was deep in thought. "Darkness is Rising. Four must join together to save the clans, before they are lost in the darkness forever." Ottereyes faded away, until Mallowpaw was left trembling in fear in the darkness. ... Mallowpaw's eyes flashed open to see Storkpaw prodding her awake. From the angle of the light streaming into the den, she guessed it was sunhigh. "Finally your awake." Storkpaw meowed with a light of humour in his eyes. "I was beginning to think I'd have to fetch Toadstone!" Mallowpaw purred in amusement, but her thoughts were on the dream she had the previous night. "Have you forgotten?" Storkpaw asked her. "You and Troutpaw are being made warriors today!" Mallowpaw's eyes widened when she realized she had completely forgotten. Silvermist had told her the previous day, just after Ottereyes' vigil had begun. The greif that came with the loss of the brave warrior, and the dream she had recieved the previous night had filled her thoughts so much that she'd forgotten about the ceremony. "Splashstar's just called the clan together." Storkpaw told her. Mallowpaw sprang to her paws and rushed out of the den, feeling hot with embaressment to see every pair of eyes on her, watching her late arrival. She felt Storkpaw trip over her tail. "Sorry!" Storkpaw whispered. Mallowpaw flicked her tail to show it was alright, and padded up to sit beside her brother, Troutpaw. Her embaressment turned to excitement as Splashstar began to perform the ceremony. "Troutpaw, Mallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Splashstar asked. "I do." Mallowpaw meowed with excitement, meaning every word. "I do." Troutpaw meowed, staring up at Splashstar, who had been his mentor. Mallowpaw saw him roll his eyes and mouth the word duh. ''Mallowpaw swallowed a hiss of annoyance. Troutpaw could be a pain in the tail. "Then by the powers of StarClan, Troutpaw, you will now be known as Troutfur. StarClan honours your fearlessness and determination." Splashstar meowed. Mallowpaw could see why Troutfur had gained the name he had. His silvery fur was the same colour as a trout, and he could swim as well as one. "Mallowpaw, you will be known as Mallowbreeze. StarClan honours your intelligence and thoughtfullness. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Splashstar concluded. "Mallowbreeze! Troutfur! Mallowbreeze! Troutfur!" The clan cheered the names of the new warriors. Mallowbreeze looked at her former denmates. Runningpaw and Storkpaw were looking at her with admiration. The two toms were her best friends, even though they were several moons younger than her. She hadn't got along very well with Pinkpaw aind Troutfur. She glanced at Pinkpaw, and saw she was staring into Troutfur's eyes will an expression of true joy and love. Mallowbreeze rolled her eyes as she saw Troutfur was looking at Pinkpaw with the same expression. The two cats had hit it off well, and seemed to be becoming more than friends in the past moon. ''Pinkpaw and Troutfur are the perfect cats for each other, they're both such a pain in the tail! ''Mallowbreeze thought with a snort of amusement. Suddenly Mallowbreeze felt a tail rub over her shoulder. She turned to see Silvermist smilign at her. "Tonight you will sit your vigil, but since you have lots of time before dusk, you can go on a hunting patrol with Troutfur, Bramblepelt, Grayclaw and Hopesnow. Oh, abd you'll be coming to the gathering tomorrow night!. Mallowbreeze smiled and padded towards the patrol. She had pushed the danger of the dream to the back of her mind. She would dwell on it more later. Right now it was time to enjoy being a warrior of RiverClan. Chapter 8 - Robinsun Robinsun padded woth her clan along the shore of the lake, headed for the gathering. The previous night she had met Moonstorm like he had asked her to. She had enjoyed herself a lot, and looked forward to seeing him again at the gathering, which they had both known they would be attending. There was another reason Robinsun was excited for this gathering, but that reason seemed to pale with insignificance whenever she thought of Moonstorm. When she had returned to the camp just before dawn, she had been so exhausted. As soon as she had settled down in her nest, she had been swept into a dream. In the dream Robinsun had seen her mother, who had died of greencough the previous leafbare. Her mother's pelt, which look so much like her own, was sprinkled with stars. She had been given a warning, and the words of the prophecy echoed in her ears at the thought of it. ''Darkness is Rising. Four must join together to save the clans, before they are lost in the darkness forever. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Why would StarClan visit her? Wouldn't they usially visit the medicine cat or clan leader? Was it because she felt a scrap of belief in the fabled Dark Forest? A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered a dream she had had as an apprentice. She had woken up to find herself not in the apprentices den, but in a decaying, mildewed forest. A ragged, ghost-like, white tom with eerie ice-blue eyes had been there. "I am Coldheart." The tom had told her. "I can help you acheive your wildest dreams, as long as your ready to do anything to achieve them." Robinsun had turned the thoughts over in her mind, but in the end realized that the tom was probably going to use her to make his dreams come true, whatever went on in that twised mind. She hadn't trusted him one bit, and the way his eyes had gleamed with hunger and evil thoughts still sent shivers down her spine as she remembered. "Robinsun, you okay?" Birchtail's voice jolted Robinsun out of her haunting memory. "Fine." Robinsun meowed quietly. "I just need some time with my thoughts. Soon the patrol reached the island. Robinsun guessed that she was supposed to meet the others here, the others mentioned in the prophecy. But how would she know where to meet them. She glanced around, looking for clues as to where to go. she guessed the other cats would be from the other clans. "Robinsun." A voice filled with happiness cut off her searching. It was Moonstorm. "Hi!" Robinsun breathed, love for him filling up her heart. "I'm glad you're hear. A day seemed to long to wait to see you again." Moonstorm purred. "Shh." Robinsun whispered. "We have to make sure no one sees us." We're breaking the warrior code. Moonstorm seemed to understand the terrible risk they were taking. He nodded. "Meet me tomorow night, same time, same place." "Okay, I love you." Robinsun whispered so only he could hear her. Moonstorm dipped his head and disappeared in the crowds of cats. Just then Robinsun caught sight of a ginger apprentice from ThunderClan and a black tom with ginger paws and tailtip from ShadowClan dissapear into the trees, away from the clearing. A gray riverClan she-cat had seen them go and followed. Go. Her mother's voice echoed in her ear, and she knew they were the ones. She walked away from all the cats, through the undergrowth, and walked along the shore towards where the other cats had gone. When she reached them, she sat down. "You're one of the four?" The ShadowClan tom asked her. "I am." Robinsun agreed. "Good, now let's start off with names." He meowed. "I'm Embernight. "Robinsun." She dipped her head. "Mallowbreeze." The RiverClan she-cat meowed. "And I'm Amberpaw." The ginger she-cat meowed. "Good, now, we're here to discus our dreams, and what to do about it." Embernight meowed. "This is about the dark forest, isn't it?" Mallowbreeze asked. A shiver ran down Robinsun's spine as she remembered her dream. "Amberpaw and I have discussed this, and we believe so." Embernight meowed, casting a glance at Amberpaw. The ginger apprentice nodded. "How do you too know each other so well?" Robinsun asked Embernight. "Long story." Embernight meowed, looking embaressed. "It's nothing against the warrior code, I promise you. We've just met before." "I'm not judging you." Robinsun told him. If there was anything going on between them, who was she to judge? Not that she thought there was. She believed Embernight was telling the truth. "So, you believe in the Dark Forest too?" Mallowbreeze asked. Amberpaw nodded. "P-pineclaw can't have gone to StarClan, he's too evil..." The apprentice stammered, looking terrified. Robinsun wondered who Pineclaw was, and what it was about his that upset her. "I've always believed." Embernight admitted. "Me too." Mallowbreeze nodded. "What about you Robinsun?" "They visited me in a dream, when I was an apprentice. They tried to recruit me, it didn't work." Robinsun admitted. "Just what I thought, they're up to something!" Embernight spat. "Those mangey fleabags!" "It's up to us to stop them, isn't it?" Amberpaw spoke up again, voice still shakey. "That's what our dreams said." "It is." Embernight agreed. "Now we must take a vow. Do we all promise to work together to stop the clans from utter destruction? Do we promise to put this cause first, even in front of our clans? and finally, do you promise to remain allies with each other, and fight, even to the death, to stop the dark Forest and save our clans?" "I promise." Robinsun agreed. "Me too." Mallowbreeze meowed. Amberpaw nodded. "Good, me too." Embernight meowed. "From this moment on, we are StarClan's chosen. We are the hope of the clans. We are..." He paused. "The Resistance." The End Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics Category:Secrets of Darkness Series